


Потому что хочу.

by Pandorra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он Кукловод и привык дёргать за ниточки. А значит, когда он кого-то хочет, получить желаемое - лишь вопрос времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потому что хочу.

Он Кукловод, марионеточник, способный дёргать за ниточки любого, способный одним взглядом спровоцировать иностранного министра на убийство и развязать войну. По своему желанию он может заставить преданных союзников убивать друг друга самым жестоким способом. У него нет морали, ему не интересна этика. Он делает, потому что хочет. Потому что может. Потому что ему, чёрт возьми, это нравится.  
Как нравится играть в семьянина или радеющего за благо страны министра, светского человека или любящего брата.  
Он может всё. Он делает, что хочет и получает что хочет. Тогда, чёрт возьми, почему он не может получить его? Почему всех, но не его? Почему самая невероятная красота, от которой закипает кровь и всё сжимается внутри, не принадлежит ему? Они же Нои, законы людей не для них. Почему он не может получить его, если желает, если желание сдавливает пах, выбивает воздух из лёгких и сводит скулы?  
\- Тики-Тики, ты сегодня невероятно элегантен, - шепчет он в ухо брату, подходя к нему сзади на балконе. А повсюду запах роз, смешанный с гвоздикой, которая навсегда останется для него запахом Тики. В петлице брата пурпурная гвоздика. Шерил предпочитает не думать о её значении.  
\- Остынь, братец Шерил, - спокойно, безучастно, как-то даже скучающе звучит ответ.  
 _О чём ты думаешь? О ком? Ты стал невероятно задумчив в последнее время. Печален. О ком тоскуешь? Тебе так отвратительна твоя природа? Мы? Я? Ненавижу тебя за это. Ты так ласков с Роад. Даже приемнику Четырнадцатого ты улыбаешься нежно. Мне не достается ни одной твоей улыбки._  
\- Как ты жесток со мной, любимый брат, - протягивает Кукловод шутливо, давая понять, что просто в очередной раз играет. _Ты знаешь, как меня раздражает эта необходимость прятать свои желания под маску идиота?  
Ты стоишь на балконе, вдыхаешь ночной воздух, твои глаза чуть прикрыты, на губах лёгкая улыбка. Ты наслаждаешься всем, что вокруг тебя – этой ночью, сигаретой, хорошим вином, сражением, убийством, вкусом яблок, дождём. Ты можешь найти удовольствие в любой мелочи. Но не в моих прикосновениях, не в моих комплиментах. Не со мной. Ты испытываешь моё терпение, младший брат. Своей холодностью ты довёл меня до грани. И скоро я перейду её. И ты сделаешь всё, что я захочу. Желания Ноя опасно дразнить. Сейчас ты ещё не чувствуешь угрозы, не думаешь, что такое вообще возможно, что я серьёзен в своих шутливых намёках. Но однажды ты просто не сможешь ничего мне противопоставить. Я овладею твоим сознанием, а потом и твоим телом. Во всех смыслах._  
На парапет садится маленькая темнокрылая бабочка. Министр моментально ловит её рукой и сдавливает.  
\- Никогда не понимал твоей бессмысленной жестокости, Шерил, - Тики бросает чуть задумчивый взгляд и снова отворачивается.  
\- Всё просто, любимый, - Камелот холодно усмехается. - Жестокость заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым. Быть собой – это единственное, чего я так страстно желаю, что ради этого готов убивать.  
 _Тебя не смог сломать никто, ты всегда вставал, приходил в себя и шёл дальше. А я сломаю. Сломаю, как эту бабочку. Потому что хочу._


End file.
